Did You Remember?
by Silver Lee
Summary: Hari ini tepat satu tahun semenjak kejadian itu. Masihkah kau mengingatnya? Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti telah melupakannya. Kalau aku? Aku masih mengingatnya. Dan kau harap kau juga begitu. Eunhyuk story. Fict gaje juga abal-abal, garing. Mind to read?


Title: Did You Remember? (Prolog)

Main Cast: Eunhyuk and… (you'll know soon :p)

Other Cast: All Super Junior members.

Disclaimer: They're not mine~ I only have this fict, but I really love Super Junior!

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rating: T

Warning: Any typo(s), OOC, OOT, Boys Love/BL/Shonen-ai. Don't like, don't read!

Note: You can turn on your playlist with _Forever Love_ by _DB5K_ or _Thank You_ by _Super Junior_ when you this fict .

.

.

.

.

.

**Silver Lee © 2011 Present**

**Friendship, Romance fict**

.

.

.

.

_**Did You Remember?**_

**with All Super Junior Member Totally Reserved**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

.

Happy reading! ^^

Pagi ini begitu cerah. Burung-burung berterbangan kesana-kemari dengan riang. Meskipun jam telah menunjukkan pukul 06.00, ada saja seseorang yang sedang mendekam di kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya baru bangun dari tidurnya.

**-EUNHYUK POV-**

.

.

Ku kucek mataku pelan-pelan. Mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur kuningku yang nyaman. Inilah aku, seorang namja pemalas yang kerjanya tidur, makan, dan bermain. Benar-benar pemalas kan?

"Tumben, eomma tak membangunkanku.." gumamku heran. Segera ku raih handphoneku yang berada di atas meja lipat kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Hm.. Saturday.. April 4th.. Hmm.." ejaku pelan-pelan.

Tiba-tiba, aku terbayang kejadian yang tepat satu tahun lalu aku alami. Ya, kejadian itu tepat pada hari ini..

"Ah! Hari ini.."

.

.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

.

.

"Saengil cheokha hamnida, Monkey!" ucap salah satu sahabatku baikku, Sungmin hyung. Dia lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku. Itu sebabnya aku memanggilnya hyung.

"Gamsahabnida, hyung!" balasku senang.

"Jadi, kapan traktirannya?" tanyanya semangat.

"Eh?" tanyaku heran. Jadi dia ada maunya he? Dasar!

"Ya! Kapan traktirannyaa? Ayolah~" tanyanya sambil beraegyo maksimal. Aegyo? Aku paling benci itu! Tolong hentikan sekarang juga!

"Sungmin hyung! Hentikan aegyomu itu! Aish.. Baiklah kapan maumu?" ucapku pasrah. Ah bukan pasrah! Tapi mengalah!

Lebih baik aku mengalah. Jika aku tidak begini, pasti dia akan menyodori dengan aegyonya yang menjijikkan itu. Ih, andwae!

"Nanti! Ini kan hari sabtu, jadi sekalian satnight!" ucapnya sumringah. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang membayangkan hal-hal fantastis yang dapat menguras kantongku. Aih!

"Ne ne ne.. Kita berdua sajakan hyung?" tanyaku memastikan.

"BERDUA? ANIYO! ITU TIDAK SERU HYUKJAE!" jawabnya setengah berteriak. Hei, apa susahnya bicara tanpa berteriak? Dan lagi, itu berada tepat di depan telingaku! Aish, Sungminnie hyung perlu dicekik.

"Aish hyung! Jangan berteriak di depan telingaku! Kau itu maunya apa sih hyung? Kau ingin mengajak siapa memang?" tanyaku kesal.

"Ne ne, arasso. Mianhae Hyuk-ah. Kekeke, tidak banyak kok. Hanya dua orang." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Argh, senyum menjijikan itu, membuatku jadi ingin menjambaknya!

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu hyung! Menjijikan! Dua orang? Nugu?"

"Hm.. Mereka itu.."

.

.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

.

_._

_TET~ TEEET~ TET~_

Bel tanda mulainya pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Membuatku tersadar dari bayangan-bayangan masa lampau yang selalu membayangiku. Hmm, tepat hari ini..

Ah tapi hei! Sejak kapan aku berada di kelas? Bukankah tadi aku berada di kamar? Oh tidak! Bayang-bayang masa lampau itu telah berhasil meracuni pikiranku! Andwae!

Pikiranku yang sudah kacau menjadi semakin kacau tak terkendali. Sepertinya membuatku akan semakin babo..

"Aish, dasar.."

.

.

**-END POV-**

.

.

Kim Songsaenim telah memasuki ruangan kelas dimana Eunhyuk belajar. Itu berarti pertanda bahwa pelajaran matematika akan segera dimulai.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Eunhyuk mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya ke atas meja.

Pikirannya belum kembali betul. Sebagian pikirannya masih mengingat-ngingat kejadian satu tahun lalu.

Setelah selesai mengeluarkan buku matematika dari dalam tasnya, ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Tak lama kemudian, pandangan mata bulatnya itu berhenti di satu titik.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Semenjak pandangannya berhenti dititik itu, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Keringatnya pun mengucur dengan deras..

Tak sadar, bibir merah mudanya itu bergerak..

.

.

.

.

"Tepat hari ini.. Hae.."

.

.

.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Akhirnya jadi publish fict ini. Terlalu pendek? Kekeke mianhae, ini cuman prolog :D. Ini 1st fict yang aku post disini, hmm bisa dibilang ini fict debutku di FFn. Gamsahabnida buat yang udah baca. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Membingungkan? Aku membuat fict ini dengan alur "Maju-mundur". Kekeke~ mianhae kalau membingungkan.. Aku ingin tau bagaimana fict ini di mata kalian, makanya aku minta tolong direview ya :D keke~ next chapter mungkin akan sedikit lebih panjang. Dan itu tergantung dari review kalian *sadis*. Kekeke, aniyo~ just kidding.. ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mind to Review? ^^**

**Gamsahabnida~ :D**


End file.
